How it was suppose to be
by Ares the Bond
Summary: Mixed POV. The Bane vs. Gregor/Ares how it was meant to be. Won't be my best work because I just threw this together. Ares is awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**_The other ending to the ULC_**

* * *

"Ares. Stop here."

"Ok. Are you ready Gregor?"

"Yes. Fly at him when I give the word."

"I will fly at him as fast as I can."

The bond of Overlander and Underland bat sat in complete silence as they listened to the panting of the Bane. He was foaming at the lips and had multiple gashes from hitting jagged rocks and tripping in his rampage. This was Gregor's plan from the start. If he got the Bane tired enough he would slowly start stopping and the warrior and bat could kill him with one slash. That isn't what happened though. The Bane just kept following Ares, he wouldn't lose his prey.

Ares had flew ahead of this running rat and hid in a small hole in the wall with Gregor. Now they were waiting for the Bane to come so they could pounce out and hopefully surprise him. Ares was surprised that Gregor was waiting and talking clearly. He could feel his rider had lost all control and still hadn't regained it from their last fight. At first he was scared then he was amazed, then he was thankful. Gregor had given so much up for him. He had lost his safe world in the Overland for him. Because of that Ares would give up his life if it came to that.

**Ares POV**

Gregor was panting slightly and I knew he wouldn't be able to fight as good as usual. I heard a few whispers and noticed that we weren't alone anymore. Two rats burst out of a tunnel the opposite way the Bane was coming. I was struck with horror though when two tails with stingers on them darted out of the dark cave opening and stabbed through the two fleeing rats. I forgot about the Bane then as they came into full view. I sighed in relief even though I was still tense when two shiny shelled creatures emerged. The two stingers with blood dripping off their tails started hissing in their language at our direction and I was worried they would give away our position.

The Bane's claw emerged first though before anything could happen between us and the Stingers. They noticed his presence immediately and charged at him but were met with two claws poking through their torso's. The Bane tossed their carcasses away into the darkness and went over to a elevated rock were he set down a different rat that hadn't been with him in the battlefield. Twirltongue.

"Don't fly at him." Gregor whispered in my ear.

I didn't understand why but I trusted Gregor enough to not get us killed.

"Who do we owe the pleasure to have you grace our presence?" Gregor said sarcastically towards Twirltongue.

"No!" the Bane howled. "You don't talk to her! I am King! I am the King and you must talk to me!"

"Yes. Yes. My dear Bane. You are King. Every good King though needs to have killed someone greatly known. Here is your chance! Prove your worth to the rats!" Twirl tongue said to the Bane in a silky voice. But that was a mistake.

Pearlpelt looked over at her with a sideway glance before he got angry. "I don't half to prove my worth! The rats **will** follow me! I will not kill the warrior for anybody except my own pleasure!" He tossed back his head and howled a gruesome bloodcurdling sound before pouncing onto Twirltongue and lifting her up.

Twirltongue struggled and slashed trying to get free but the Bane's claws were way to much pressure to keep moving as her eyes slowly moved forwards. The Bane ran at a edge and threw her over it so she plummeted to her death. I sighed. Like Henry. "Ares fly at him now!" My rider hollered.

I leaped forward through the opening and dove at the Bane tucking my wings. Gregor swung at the Bane precisely for the neck and hit the Bane's neck.

* * *

_**And that is the end of the first chapter! I am not going to promise anything because then if I don't fulfill that I feel bad and for some reason that makes me not want to update. The only reason I randomly came back onto Fanfiction is because a different writer on this site, Jamklanson, actually gave me the inspiration to do more story. So a shout out to Jamklanson for that. Thank you! Goodbye. Ares is awesome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The other ending to the ULC- Chapter 2- Flashback**_

* * *

As the blade struck the white fur going as fast as it could a claw swung up catching Ares' foot in the claws. A shriek emitted from Ares throat as he was yanked to the ground. Gregor flew off into a wall near the entrance where the Bane had emerged.

"Ughhh..." Gregor moaned as he looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest. He could see the handle and his blood seeping out slowly. He looked up as he heard a thump to see the Bane falling backwards onto Ares' twitching body. The Bane was clutching his throat as blood seeped out of of his giant claws. Gregor's vision blurred and he slumped over. Maybe the Prophecy was about to be fulfilled.

**Ares POV**

I couldn't move my muscles for some reason except the a occasional twitch. A shadow loomed over my body as the Bane fell. I tried to move but I was stuck in that position. His weight of probably more than 600 pounds slammed into my chest with the help of gravity. I couldn't breath!

I struggled as much as I could but there wasn't a point. Without help I wasn't getting up for a while. At least my bond was ok. Wait! My bond! Where was he?

I was panicking now. I had to stay calm like I had been taught from birth to stay calm. From my mom to dad that was what they had said. Always stay calm. Stay calm. I fell into a lack of oxygen induced sleep.

**_Flashback start/ Still Ares' POV_**

"Ares. Ares? Ares!"

I looked up from my spot on the ground and saw Aurora looking down at me with her head slightly slanted in a curios stare. She was always so curious about everything. And happy. Ugh... no way I could forget happy. To me it was just really annoying. I always told myself that being happy was pointless because you would always meet sorrow. Aurora though had a different way of looking at it. She thought that since we have life right now why spend it in sadness if we can enjoy it. Lies I always told her. She would just giggle and say I was cute.

No. Not in a appearance way. In just a action kind of way. She always said that, and it would always get me madder but I could never yell at her or even try and hurt her. We were friends so why would I want to hurt her? Especially when are bond to one another was so strong since we were born at the same time, learned to fly together, did our first hunt together and got in trouble together.

"What are you doing on the ground silly?" Her head was still slanted as I growled at her in embarrassment then anything else. "Don't call me that!"

"Your so cute when your angry." At those words though she turned away from me and brought up her wings preparing for flight. As she flew she called out over her shoulder. "If you want me to stop then you will half to catch me silly!"

She was lucky that no one was around or I would be angry because she had just called me the stupid name so loud. I bolted up and I was suddenly above Aroura she swooped low trying to escape form me but I wasn't letting her go yet.

I flew higher because I knew these tunnels like my own wings. The one she had gone in was rocky and led to the Deadlands if you took a wrong turn. The tunnel I was flying through now though was one that went to the place her tunnel exited. I was lucky though because the tunnel I was in was smooth on all sides and didn't have many turns in it.

When I did finally emerge from the tunnel I looked around to make sure that Aroura hadn't gotten here yet. She of course hadn't. So I decided just to wake in a little cave on the side of the cavern I was in until she came and then I would ambush her. I nestled between two rocks so she couldn't use echolocation to find me but I still could. And I started waiting.

After about 1 hour or so I started worrying. I started flying into the cave system hoping she was alright. I would never admit it but I really did care about her. Especially after my family was killed by gnawers. She was in all perspectives my light in the darkness. So I was definitely panicking when she didn't show up.

"Aurora!... Aurora!...Aurora!" I kept screaming. No response. I saw something move and I darted in it's direction.

There on the ground in a bloody heap of fur was Aurora. Her head had a big bruise and she was moaning slightly. I gathered her up in my wings so her head was resting on my chest. Until she could fly there was no where to go because I wasn't going to leave her or try and transport her. The air from her breathing stopped suddenly and I didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes of me sobbing I heard her whisper softly with a little smile, "Hi silly."

* * *

_**Next chapter soon.**_


End file.
